Disconnected
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Despite his best attempts to resist, Dylan Hardy continues to get under his skin and find ways to torture him, without actually doing anything at all. Chris Sabin/OC, oneshot. For Dylan Vicious and Vivian Vicious. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey all! I know it's been a while since I posted. Here's something new for you guys, hope you enjoy. It's a Chris Sabin oneshot—thanks to my girls Kate and Jen, I've been more into writing MCMG lately. Hope I did this justice, and please enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Dylan Hardy belongs to dylanvicious, and Jen belongs to Vivian Vicious.

* * *

**

It's a cold, Friday night, and just like every other Friday night, Chris Sabin is holed up in his hotel room, preparing to go through his usual routine of cooking Ramen and playing video games till ungodly hours of the morning. Normally, he would be out with the guys as they make their rounds from club to club, since he has been dubbed the "designated driver" of sorts by Daniels and a couple of others, but he's just not feeling it tonight. Shelley has been teasing his tag team partner about his hermit like attitude as of late, but really, Sabin has had other things on his mind. Or, specifically, certain people on his mind.

A sigh escapes from his lips as he glances from the illuminating light of the television screen to his cell phone, which is currently lying on the couch not two feet away from him. He's trying his best to ignore the fact that his best friend is currently out with the girl of his affection, but his attempts are miserably falling short. It's not right, he shouldn't be thinking about his friend's girl, but he can't help it. He's tried, God knows he's tried, but despite his best attempts, Dylan Hardy continues to get under his skin and find ways to torture him, without actually doing anything at all.

One would think that he would at least be able to get away from his thoughts during sleep, but even then he isn't safe. He wonders if the short, petite blonde has any idea what effect she has on him, and as he ponders this, Chris glances over at his cell phone. He's itching so badly to call her up and spill his feelings to her, but then he reconsiders the notion, opting to instead wait for a more appropriate moment. After all, a phone call isn't exactly the best medium for confessing long-ignored, pent up, frustration. The entire conversation is going to be awkward as is because Chris knows that Dylan cares for him, but the feelings won't be reciprocated, and never will be, because she's absolutely, completely, head over heels in love with Alex. And that's the way it should be.

Chris feels guilty for even thinking of the girl in a romantic way, but as he's always heard, the heart wants what the heart wants, and every time he sees the petite Knockout pass him or even smile in his direction, he has to fight with every bit of his being to not sweep the girl up into his arms and kiss her madly. And then thoughts of Shelley, the guy who's always been there from day one, the guy whom he considers to be both his best friend and his best opponent in the ring, push through and Chris feels even worse. What kinda guy has feelings for his best friend's girl? What kinda friend is he to do that? The next person that pops into his head is Jen. The Latina is warm, feisty, and bubbly, and a total sweetheart. He chuckles to himself as he remembers the time that both Dylan and Alex grabbed the two of them, locked them in the janitor's closet, and left them to sort their feelings out. He thinks that he could like her, and he thinks that something could even come out of their friendship, but it's not fair to think about a relationship at the current moment. Once he gets his feelings out in the open and comes up with a plan to handle them, then he can make a move. But right now? It's neither the place nor time. And if he screws this up for Alex, he can't live with himself.

The clicking and turning of the door snaps him out of his reverie, and Chris hurriedly switches the TV off and settles back on the bed. He knows that it's Shelley, and it's a really terrible thought, but Chris just isn't up for long conversation at the moment. Maybe if he tries the patented "curl up and close the eyes" trick, Shelley will think he's asleep and just leave him alone for the night. Then again, Alex never could take a hint.

With a roll of his eyes, Chris flips over on his side, only to be startled once again by the voice of his best friend.

"Hey," Alex greets as he slings his duffel bag across the room. He nods toward the lamp on the night stand and asks,

"Thought you were gonna go to bed early?"

"Yeah, I was, but I couldn't sleep." Chris runs a hand through his hair as he speaks. His best friend stares back at him with a perplexed expression on his face, and the older man knows that Shelley suspects that something is up, but he's obviously not gonna tell him right now. Before the conversation has a chance to become awkward, Chris veers off on another path.

"Uh, how's Dylan?"

"Good, good, I actually just got back from her room," Alex replies as he peels his shirt off and pulls the covers on his bed back. He scratches the back of his neck nervously as he looks down at the floor, then back up at Sabin.

"Did you say something to Jen earlier? Cause she was kinda depressed…" His voice trails off.

Chris furrows his brows together as he tries to remember the events of the day.

"No, I don't think so." He sits up in the bed, and rests his back against the headboard. "Why, is she pissed at me or somethin'?"

"I dunno." Alex shrugs. "She just didn't seem like..like Jen, y'know?"

Chris sighs and drags his hand over his face. Instantly, the reason for Jen's depression is clear: she knows that there's something on his mind and he didn't tell her about it. They always tell each other everything, no matter how lame or embarrassing, and this time, he'd brushed it off and tried to pretend like nothing was wrong.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Now he feels bad, really bad, because Jen's a sweetheart and he likes her a lot. Maybe if he talks to her and explains what's been bugging him, she can offer some insight into the situation and help him solve his predicament. But on the other hand, should he really tell her that he's been struggling with his feelings and possibly alienate her in the process?

"Nah, she and Dyl were tired. I think they were gonna go on to bed, actually." Alex fluffs his pillow up as he turns over on his side, the subject dropped for the night.

"Yeah, I guess I'll catch up with her tomorrow." Chris is grateful for once that his best friend can't see his face, because he would surely bust his chops if he knew that Chris is blushing.

"Sounds ace, man. G'night."

"G'night, Lex."

The older man reaches over to switch the light off. As he settles underneath the covers and closes his eyes in an attempt to obtain some much needed rest, Chris tries to once again push his feelings to the back of his mind. He knows that someday, he's gotta man up and do something about the situation, whether that comes in the form of him telling Alex, Dylan, or even one of the other guys. He might just find someone who isn't tied to the situation, like Aries or Rave or JJ.

But right now, it's a freezing night in Detroit, and this Gun needs to get some sleep. 


End file.
